


My little love

by mrsbrighrside94



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Daddy Ivar, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love, Passion, Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrighrside94/pseuds/mrsbrighrside94
Summary: Ivar’s arranged marriage is more successful than anyone would have thought, Aslaug included. What happens when the other Ragnarson’s try and shake the happiness that Ivar and the reader have found?





	My little love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure this is any good, but I hope someone enjoys this!

Aslaug had known from the moment Ivar was a boy she would not be able to give him everything he needed. Aslaug and Ragnar has set up an a betrothal Between their youngest son and Y/N, the daughter of one of Ragnar’s most loyal supporters. If she can’t breed him, Aslaug thought then at least she can look after him. 

When Y/N was brought to Kattegat and she was introduced to the royal family everyone was apprehensive to Ivar’s reaction to her. Y/N wasn’t the typical Viking woman, she was tiny. Tiny but breathtakingly beautiful and so soft and delicate. Everyone waited with baited breathe as Y/N approached Ivar. 

“My prince it’s a pleasure to meet you, My name is Y/N and we are to be wed. I’ve brought you a gift. I made this tunic for you to wear on our wedding day” Y/N introduced herself as she handed Ivar the tunic she had made. Ivar took the tunic from her hands brushing his fingers across Y/N’s fingers and felt a spark. 

“Thank you, such beauty I’m honoured. The tunic is quite attractive too. I look forward to getting to know you better” Ivar replied with a slight smirk in he voice making the last part of his speech suggestive. The combination of the hidden meaning in his words and His touch caused Y/N to blush and look away. I’m going to enjoy you so much, he thought. 

But that was nearly 3 years ago, and they had been married for nearly 2 and half years. It was obvious to everyone who had eyes they we’re completely besotted with each other. Their live had blossomed beautiful and the out come had the other Ragnarson’s bristling with jealousy and anger. 

Ivar had just returned form a rather successful hunting with gifts of new furs for his wife. He grinned when he saw her sat on a stool and listened to the stories his brothers were telling. Her hair was braided up in a crown on her head with beautiful wild flowers weaved into the design, tendrils of hair were lose about her head and down her neck. One hand on her cup and the other hand rubbing the swell of baby she was growing. Ivar had thought and often told his mother that Y/N seemed to grow more and more beautiful as she carried his baby. 

“Ivar!” She exclaimed with a wide smile on her face as he sat in the spare chair across from her. Y/N got up and waddled as fast as she could to where he was and placed herself in his lap. She smiled as he placed a hand on her baby bump and had an arm slung around her waist. Y/N placed her hand on his hand and encouraged his hand to rub soothing circles to calm the baby who was excited by his fathers touch. 

“I’ve missed you my little love, have you missed me? I brought you some new furs, want to warm them with me My little wife?” Ivar mumbled so only she could hear as she placed small kisses along her neck. 

“Of course we missed you. You know I’d love nothing more than that. You are rather addictive husband” Y/N whispered back to him wearing both a grin and blush. 

“Go and have a slave draw you a bath with those oils you love so, I’ll join you shortly my little love ” Ivar said as he lifted Y/N off his lap and placed her gently on her feet. Even though he was sitting down he still had to reach down to kiss Y/N, a kiss that held promises of the night to come. Ivar placed to his wife’s stomach for the life she was growing and placed a well aimed swat on her backside as she waddled out to their rooms with a few trusted slaves. 

 

“It’s such a shame to keep a beauty like that to yourself, tell me brother don’t you think you should share your beautiful wife with us” Ubbe asked Ivar making the other Ragnarson’s look round. Ivar remained silent and clenched his jaw. 

‘Y/N is such a treasure she should always receive pleasure, can you please her?’ Hvitserk continued and with that a heavy tension settled in the room. 

It was no secret that Ivar’s brothers were envious of his marriage. Ubbe had been married for 4 years and regularly shared his wife with Hvitserk but they all weren’t happy and there had been no sign of any babies. Sigurd was still sleeping with slaves and had no interest in taking a wife soon. 

And then there was Ivar. Cruel, crippled, angry and down right unhinged. Yet he had a petite, exquisite wife who grew more and more so as she carried his son and it was obvious to anyone with eyes how much she loved him. Hell the whole of Kattegat knew of the love shared between the two. If the constant doting on each other didn’t do it then the sounds coming form their rooms each night would do it. 

“Are you even sure it’s your baby brother? Everyone in Kattegat loves Y/N and I’m sure she could have any number of lovers to pick firm if she wanted” Sigurd followed on from his brothers. The whole room seemed to have stopped making any noise at this point.

Ivar reached down and unstrapped the axe attached to his leg. He swung it high above his head and with an almighty growl brought it down with such force it chopped the table clean in half, the sound almost deafening all around. Ivar stood up on his crutches. 

“ Y/N is MY wife, she doesn’t want to be shared and I won’t share her even if she wanted to. She is always hungry for me. It is my baby she carries and I know this because she begged me to fuck her and put an Ivarson. I am the only cock she has ever known and will ever know. I must satisfy her or why else would she beg me every day to fuck her. If you do not believe me I suggest you come to our rooms later” Ivar all but yelled at his brothers and left the room while everyone sat in stunned silence.

Later on in the very same evening Ubbe and his brothers made their way to Ivar’s rooms as he told them to. Each one was curious to see whatever Ivar wanted them to see and a little uneasy, it was Ivar they all thought, I couldn’t be good could it. When the brothers reached the rooms occupied by Ivar and his wife they noticed the door was half way open and thy could all hear voices. As they reached the door it was obvious what was happening, each brother blushed and looked at each other before edging closer and closer until they could peek round the open door. 

Y/N’s hair that had been braided up with lovely wild flowers weaved into the style was now flowing freely down her back, as she bounced up and down on Ivar’s cock. Her hands were on Ivar’s chest using him as leverage and his hands were on her hips helping to guide her movements. Y/N was a moaning, quivering mess as she rode Ivar, skin flushed and seemed to be glowing in the fire light. 

“Who do you belong to, my little love?” Ivar asked demanding a response from her as reached up and pulled her as close to him as he could. 

“You Ivar, only you” Y/N managed to pant out. 

“Who makes you feel this good little Y/N? Who” Ivar growled to her as he rubbed small circles on her clit. Y/N moaned loudly and kissed him. 

“You my prince, only you Ivar” replied as they both chased their shared orgasm. Y/N cried out Ivar’s name loudly as she came, legs unsteady and shaking and kissed Ivar in a frenzied manor. Ivar thrusted one more time before her walls clenched him and he was done for. He came inside her in thick ropey spurts crying her name. 

At this point brothers had got the point and quickly so as to not been seen quietly closed the door and walked briskly away. As they left with hard cocks they would never question Y/N’s loyalty or Ivar’s ability to give a woman please his wife. 

As Y/N slept in the aftermath of their love making, Ivar had his placed on the rather large form of his growing baby feeling the movement and kicks of his unborn child and cried as he knew his child would be strong . He pulled his wife to him and pressed her form against him and peppered kisses on her face.

“Thank you, you’ve given me everything I didn’t think I could have and everything I’ve ever wanted. I will always love you and be thankful for you, My little love” he whispered to his love, he knew that even through she was asleep, she felt the love and admiration he felt for her every day.


End file.
